


Tsukuyomi

by Spring_Leaf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Crack Treated Seriously, Crusing, Gen, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Panic Attacks, Possession, References to Depression, Strong Language, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags May Change, These tags together look so wrong, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Leaf/pseuds/Spring_Leaf
Summary: Itachi Uchiha is trapped in a time loop on the day he dies. And dies. And dies. And dies.To make matters worse, it turns out he got about the worst company he could think of looping with him. Actually, he takes that back. At least it's not Danzo.





	1. It is a Tuesday

It is a Tuesday when I planned to die. I should have known not to let it be a Tuesday, but hindsight is 20/20. At first, everything goes according to plan. I am home at one of the old Uchiha hideouts, sitting down on the pompous throne and resting my aching body. I take an unhealthy amount of medicine to make it through my last day. I doze on the throne for a bit and manage not to drool. 

Sasuke showes up. I have to use my sharingan in order to be able to see him. He has grown up so much. He looks so cold. Good. He has to be cold to survive in this clusterfuck of a world. I heave myself off the throne and into a fight. Sasuke does well, even if he still has some things to learn. But I can't stay around any longer to be an obstacle in his way that would make him grow stronger. With the strain of that last fight my body just gives out. At least I managed to seal Orochimaru's soul fragment in the cursed seal away in that handy container. But my end comes with hacked up blood and collapsing legs. The last thing I see are Sasukes wide, wide eyes. He will have to be strong now, because bad things are coming his way.

Then I wake up again. That was not part of the plan. I am sitting on the throne again, my body aching, my medicine not yet taken, my nap not yet mastered without drooling. What the fuck is going on? Had I just imagined everything? Was it another one of those day dreams? An accidental genjutsu I had put myself under? Hallucinations? (As if I needed more signs that I was going insane. I already knew that, thank you very much.) 

I sit there pondering what is going on when Sasuke arrives. Shoot, now I had missed a nap before I died. I like napping, what a shame. Oh well, nothing to it. Time for one last training session with my little brother. And can't forget the Orochimaru thing, right. So, I get up, despite my body feeling like one big ache to begin with. And then I let things play out like in my dream. Except I have forgotten to take my medicine this time. So just after I seal Orochimaru my lungs collapse and with a sputter of blood I collapse as well. Ah fuck, I wanted to give Sasuke a big epic final blow against me. This was kind of pathetic.

Then I am sitting on the throne again. The fuck? Could I have had two hallucinations? Similar, but not the same? Anyway, I feel kind of tiered out my them and my lungs ache in phantom pain (and real pain, let's be real), so I take my medicine straight away and top it off with the painkiller I wasn't supposed to take if not in emergencies. I am going to die in a few hours, what does it matter? Apparently quite a lot. 

I take a nap. It was a really nice nap, because at some point my pain starts to fade away. But not only do I drool like an idiot, I also do not only nap. I sleep like a stone. I wake up to someone poking my cheek with a stick. I try to slap it away.

“Oi! Wake up!”, a voice shouts.

“Five more minutes”, I mumble.

“The fuck is wrong with you?!”, shouts the voice and my cheek gets stabbed. It turnes out that the stick is a sword and the shouty voice is Sasuke. Well, that is just stupid, now I have a stabbed cheek. But it doesn't even hurt! And Sasuke is here! How nice! I've waited for him to show up! I remove the sword and get up. Oh, look at that, everything is spinning! And the colours! They are so bright! Everything is so sharp. Why are my eyes bleeding? Ah, what doed it matter, my cheek is sliced open, there is a lot of blood already.

“Sasuke-kun, you came! So nice to see you!”, I cheer, smiling happily. It pulls on my cheek, but doesn't hurt. My mouth is filling with blood. Honestly, what else is new! Hah, I am so used to that taste. Booorinnng. Why is Sasuke looking at me like that?

“Look at you, all grown up! Are you ready for your final training! I'm so ready, I have been waiting for you to finally off me, like, forever!”, I coo at him and wave a hand to make a point. Why is there blood flying of my hand? Oh, right, I had that raised to my cheek before. 

“What the fuck, Itachi!”, shouts Sasuke and attacks. And of to the dance we are! Hah, he is doing well in attacking! Dodge and dodge and am I saying this stuff out loud? YOU'RE DOING SO WELL SASUKE, YOU'RE BIG BROTEHR IS PROUD OF YOU! But what do you say, let's skip the bullshit, we've done this three times now, let's go straight to Susanoo before I kneel over! DO the Lightning THING! DO IT! AAAAA! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!

And I'm back at the throne. So, careful with the medicine, that makes a big difference. I immediately take the correct dosage of my medicine and do not allow myself a nap. Instead I ponder what is going on. Am I having visions of what could go wrong in my final fight with Sasuke? They feel to real to be some sort of vision. Is this another sharingan thing? Really, I could do without this. I'm so done with my live, I don't need to keep dying. Okay, maybe I just need to do it properly and then whatever this is will stop. Whatever this is. I don't really care. 

But what did I do wrong? I mean in the first fight, the other two are fairly obvious. Maybe I need to last longer? I'll try, but I doubt I'll be able to. Sasuke got pretty strong. So I try that. And really manage to hold on a bit longer, to stay standing after I gave him my technique for a split-second. But I still wake up on the throne again.

What could this be but divine punishment for all the times I trapped someone in a genjutsu. For what I did on all those mission, for what I did to my family, for what I did to Sasuke. If I am destined to fight and die against Sasuke over and over and over again I will do my very best to fulfil that destiny, to suffer like I deserve to.

And I would probably still be circling through variations of death if in the 13th circle Orochimaru had not suddenly taken over Sasuke's body.

“Will you fucking give it a rest, Itachi-kun! I hate being sealed over and over again!”

Well, what was I supposed to say to that? 

“Give up Sasukes body right now you fucking creep!”

That, obviously.

“And what will you do then? Seal me in that fucking urn again and then somehow reset the fucking time loop?”

“Time loop?”

“Have you not figured it out yet? That is what is fucking happening and I refuse to be trapped in it! We have to find a way out! Don't tell me you don't remember!”

“I do remember! Does Sasuke -”

“No, of course fucking not! But I do. Now, what the fuck happened to you to not have noticed we are in a time loop? That chronic illness rot your brain?”

I don't know how to answer that. My silence is very loud. 

“Holy fuck, it did! Was I dead for that long, Itachi-kun?”

“Don't call me that! And give Sasuke his body back!

“Oh give it a rest, Itachi-kun. What about a deal? You help me figure out how to break this fucking time loop and I will give Sasuke his body back. After we found a suitable replacement for him, of course”

“Deal”

“How delightful! Now let's get to work. You are around longer than me, what were you able to determine is the trigger for a reset?”

“My death”

“Oh, really? How can you be sure? Maybe it is something Sasuke does after you die. Let's test that”, he says and plunges Sasukes sword into my chest. It fucking hurts. Figures the one time it is not my illness killing me it is also not Sasuke, even if it is Sasuke's body. No, wait, that just sounded so wrong.

I wake up on the throne again. Take my medicine. Wait. The Sasuke that approaches me is already Orochimaru. 

“Well, that confirms things”, he says, “Congrats, Itachi-kun. You somehow managed to be the defining element of this time loop. I now want to keep you alive at all costs because I hate this looping business. Prevents any form of long term progress.”

“I fucking hate you”

“Now, don't be shy and let me have a look at your health. Maybe I can last you a bit longer than just a few hours”

I throw him my pill bottle and a hateful look. At least he didn't see the loop where I was sky high on pain medicine. At least I hope he didn't.


	2. We Make A List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru and Itachi make a list of things to do while there are no consequences. At least they try to. Then Itachi confesses his friendship to Kisame like some kind of lovesick idiot and all three go off for drugs and Rock'nRoll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itachi has a bit of a panick attack in here. If you want to skip it, it comes after this line of dialoge: "I know it was an order" and is very brief. If you skip the next to paragraphs you should be fine.
> 
> Also, beware of the tags, many dark things are brought up in this fic, but it is still humor. Also, a lot of cursing.

We make a list with all the things we always wanted to do but never dared to because of the potential consequences. Fuck consequences when you were in a time loop and all that. I got a scroll and a pen from a pocket and set them down on the ground between us. 

What is it that I had always wanted to do? Apart from telling Sasuke how sorry I am and beg for his forgiveness and all that. Because that, of all things, is not possible. Because Orochomaru, that fucker, is possessing my brothers body!

That fucker had just written down something and hands me the scroll. There is a single line there, written in something that resembles handwriting if you use the term loosely. I have to use my sharingan to see it (no surprise there, I have to use it to see anything), and even then it takes me a moment to decipher “Sex, Drugs and Rock'n'Roll”. I stare back to Orochimaru.

“Fuck no”

Orochimaru scowls. Which, looks very natural on Sasukes face. “Opposed to some fun, Itachi-kun? Such a you thing”

“You're not having sex while possessing my brothers body”

“Oh, but the drugs and Rock'n'Roll you'd not be opposed to?”

I just narrow my eyes at him. Partially because I am annoyed and want to make my point clear, partially because I try to get his outlines to focus again.

“Okay, fine, I like sex but if you insist, I won't have sex while in this body. I mostly wrote it down to not have blank paper sitting in front of us anyway. But what about you? Feeling like getting laid, seducing some pretty faces, letting yourself get seduced and be the pretty face?”

“No. I don't like sex”

“Ah, figures. Explains why I couldn't track down any conquests of yours when I was still trying to get a hold of some useful DNA of your's ”, says Orochimaru and nods solemnly. Of course he did that. Why does it have to be this creep of all people he is stuck with? In the body of Sasuke. This is so gross. 

Orochimaru takes the scroll from him and scratches out “sex”. He hums and angles his head in a typical Orochimaru way. While still looking like Sasuke. Urgh.

“So, that means no sex. How about drugs? You already take a lot of them, so you can't take many recreational ones without kicking the bucket, trust me on this, I looked over the substances you take. We could get really drunk though or try for a decent high, you'd just die from it at some point. Tanazuku-Gai is a good place for that.”

“Hn”, is all I say to that. Because I have been talking way to much today and am suppressing another cough. I can see him write down something on the scroll.

“That is drugs covered, then. How about Rock'n'Roll? If we go to Tanazuku-Gai we could do some gambling, that is moderately fun. Any other suggestions?”

“Hm”

“Okay, very much appreciate the input there. But you know what, Rock'Roll is really all about destruction. So how about we burn down Konoha? The two of us together could do it”

“What the fuck?”, is all I can say to that, staring at him uncomprehendingly. Am I surprised he suggested that? No, but still. 

“Oh come on, it will be fun. You, me, screaming civilians, a hoard of ninja to fight and cut loose against, property damage, burning buildings. I hate that village so much, I really want to see the place burn. And after what they have done to you, don't you feel the same?”

“What do you mean?”

“Itachi-kun, I'm not stupid. I've known Sarutobi and Danzo for longer than you have been alive. I know it was an order”

Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. If he has figured it out who else has -  
“-chi! Itachi! There you go! I would say deep breaths but that is not an option for you”

I'm coughing. Blood is on my tongue. Pain wrecks my lungs. My knees are staring to give. Suddenly I am on my back and cool hands are on my chest. Healing chakra seeps into me, eases the pain. 

“Okay, another point on the list: Learn to cure your fucking disease”

As soon as I can speak again I force a word out of my moth, voice still broken and lips bloody: “Danzo”

Orochimaru pauses, then a predatory grin spreads across his (Sasuke's) face. 

“Kill Danzo, you mean? Oh yeah, that so goes on the list as well. I like the way you're thinking. We can do it multiple times, once you kill him, once me. Or we just kill him as often as we feel like. Deal?”

I nod. So, Orochimaru hates that old fucker as well? Interesting. Then Orochimaru concentrates on stabilising me again. After a while, when I feel confident my voice won't crack any more, I speak up again.

“I want to tell Kisame that he is a really good friend and deserved better in life”

“Oh? Sentimental, are you?”

“And what is wrong with that?”

Interestingly, Orochimaru is quiet after that. I don't see his expression, because I am saving some chakra, but his posture seems contemplative again. He keeps sinking healing chakra into me.

“Sentimental, huh?”, he says after a while, “Maybe this would be a good time to talk to Tsunade and Jiraya”

“Hm”, I agree.

“We also have to figure out how to get out of this loop at some point. But let's have some fun first, why don't we? I'm almost done here, after that we can go over to where Kisame is waiting for you to kill yourself via brother and you can confess to him”

Fucker had to phrase it like that, didn't he?

\----

When we approach Kisame he is sitting on a tree branch, looking rather confused, gets up and hops down to the forest floor when he sees us approach. He was really going to respect my wishes and wait. He is truly to pure for this world. You know what, screw it.

“You are truly to pure for this world, Kisame”

“Itachi? Are you …?” Kisame checks for genjutsu. His brows wrinkle in a way that I know he does when sensing chakra. “You're you, actually. And that beside you is Orochimaru, not your brother. So, no fight happening after all?”, he asks, trying to be nonchalant but only barely masking his confusion.

“Kisame, you are the best friend anyone could wish for, loyal, strong and too good for this world. I don't deserve you but still am grateful for all the time we have been side by side”

Kisame stares at me for a solid minute. A nice breeze makes my hair fly into my face. I brush it back behind my ear. I can feel Orochimarus stare. He could have had the decency to let this be a private moment, if he weren't himself.

“Thank you?”, Kisame eventually says, “You're pretty decent company yourself”

“Oh, you don't need to lie to be polite”

Kisame frowns. “I'm not lying. You're a good friend as well”

I raise an eyebrow in disbelieve. “I hardly ever talk, don't answer any of your questions and take to long in the bathroom”

Kisame just shrugs. “Yeah, I can live with that. We fight really well alongside each other and your presence is really calming. I just kinda wish you wouldn't make me worry so much with your lungs and your depression, but beggars can't be choosers”

“You could find many better friends than me”

“Ah fuck, that wasn't what I meant at all. There I am again, putting my foot into my mouth. Sorry. What I mean is, we might not have chosen to be partners and I will admit I was a bit apprehensive about you at first, but I would choose you as a partner again anytime and am grateful for the time we spent together”

That makes me feel kinda funny. Something warm in my chest. Is that … heartburn? Or this 'happiness' people keep talking about? I slowly raise my hand and pat his arm twice. He watches that movement quizzically. Should I poke him on the forehead instead? I would, but he is so tall.

“So, drinks and gambling in Tanazuki-Gai as a group of three?”, chimes in Orochimaru from the sidelines. At least he was quiet until now, let us have a moment.

“Hm”, I agree. 

“Why did you decide on that? And when?”, Kisame asks rather confused, “And how did you happen, Orochimaru?”

“Well, that is a long story”, Orochimaru says while already turning and starting to run.

“Fuck you as well!”, Kisame shouts after him and gives chase. Well, I better not be left behind. Off to drugs and Rock'n'Roll we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for every kudos, bookmark and comment!


	3. Drunk Uchiha Equals Arson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi tries to remeber what happened last loop.

Drunk Uchiha equals arson. That is a lesson I learned early on, but seemed to have suppressed. Why am I now thinking about that? Because I know last loop I got drunk and blurry memories haunt me when I wake up again. While I go through my throne routine and wait for Orochimaru to show up again I try to remember what killed me. Were it my lungs again? Orochimaru because he felt like it? Alcohol poisoning? What the fuck did we do in Tanzaku-gai?

_Orochimaru throws a bottle of sake on the floor in a full body movement. “Are you starting something!?”, he screams in rage and wipes his mouth. He was no longer looking like Sasuke, but like himself. The alcohol at his feet bursts into flames. Kisame is laughing in the background._

Who was he screaming at? Why destroy the sake bottle? How did the alcohol catch fire? Did I – Did I set it on fire?

_“Bitch, I am much hotter than you could ever dream of!”, he screams and points at me._

Huh, so this was happening between us? Something about attractiveness? Was he jealous of my aesthetic? What was his problem? It's not like he could not go for something similar, I did not have a copyright on the way I dressed and styled my hair. Anyway, what came after that?

_Kisame is sprawled over a bar counter, empty bottles in front of him. He is sobbing quietly into his arms. “Kiri is such a shithole, you know. Stinky fucking place. But it was still home, you know. Ah, fuck, I miss Zabuza. He was such a ferocious shit”  
In the background Orochimaru does his best to ex bottle after bottle.”Fucking poison immunities!”, he curses between two gulps._

So, Kisame is a sentimental drunk. Good to know, or something. But I have a nagging feeling that I have done something as well. Uchiha and a lot of alcohol tended to go poorly, which is why I never get drunk. (I have some vague memories of Uchiha parties and arson. So much arson.) And did that happen before the dramatic bottle toss or after?

_A bar explodes. Alcohol is so very flammable. People scream. Orochimaru is laughing manically somewhere behind me. I'm staring into the beautiful flames. Kisames big hand is patting my shoulder consolingly._

Okay, so very likely I did that. As long as I didn't do anything embarrassing, that is almost tame compared to what - 

_Money flies into the middle of the table, gambling chips scatter, people are laughing. Orochimaru is reclining on a plush sofa. Kisame is arm wrestling some poor soul. I punch a guy in the face who looked at me wrong. He goes flying trough the wall. I send some fire after him._

_We are at some underground place, an arena. There is a cage in the middle, surrounded by a chanting, cheering crowd. Money is held in hands and exchanged. Kisame is fighting someone in the cage and toying way to much with his opponent. Poor sod never stood a chance._

_The three of us are standing on a hill overlooking what was once Tanzuki-Gai. Now it is one large fire, illuminating the night. Everything is burning. The heat of the fire warms my face even up here. True beauty, I have found you. We are quietly admiring the scenery. It is peaceful._

Did, did I do that? 

“Good job on the wide spread destruction last loop, good to see you are up for such things. Wanna do Konoha this time?”

I look over to where Orochimaru has walked up to me. He looks like Sasuke again. 

“Why do you look like Sasuke? You looked like yourself before”

“Sure, ignore my suggestion. But I won't give up on destroying Konoha. And yeah, I can make a possessed body look like my own old one, but I love how it messes with you to have to look at Sasuke here. I kinda forgot about that half way through last loop. But don't worry, if I'm not drunk I won't change out of your beloved brothers appearance”, the bastard says and smiles his creepy sweet smile. Then he steps forward and lays his hands, coated with glowing green healing chakra, on my chest.

“Did you check in on Kisame yet?”

“Yeah, first thing I did after ditching the children Sasuke-kun was with. He was waiting patiently for you, like when we met up with him last loop. If he remembered this would have been the point where he would have acted different, don't you think? Well, the chances were slim any ways. If anyone was looping with us they should have differentiated by now.”

“Hm”

“Ever so eloquent, aren't you?”

“What did I die from?”

Orochiamru frowns. I think. Can't be to sure. “Your lungs failed again. You lasted longer than originally, but they still failed”

We are quiet for a while, his chakra easing my pain. Then I softly ask: “Danzo?”

He grins wickedly, nods. “Danzo”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, this chapter is a bit short. But it felt good to leave it here. 
> 
> You know what will happen next chapter. ;) I feel like killing Danzo in various ways deserves his own chapter.
> 
> Preview:  
> "Orochiamru, covered in blood, starts laughing. And laughs, and laughs and laughs. I'm not sure if that is still laughter or sobbing. Then Orochimaru suddenly roars in rage, jumps up and stabs Danzo's corps over and over and over again. Seems like Orochimaru had really wanted to stab Danzo. Or this is just an Orochimaru thing, you never know with him. I'd be worried for Shisui's eye, but this will be erased once I die, so that is fine."


	4. Killing Danzo Is Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi and Orochimaru kill Danzo. Repeatedly. Orochimaru also get's into a shouting match with Tsunade. Itachi and Orochimaru start making goals for the eventual future, which involves science.

Killing Danzo is inevitable and we maybe spent a few to many loops doing it. But it also brings a few insights. One: Orochimaru hates Danzo almost as much as I do. Maybe as much. Maybe even more.

Orochimaru is the first one to kill Danzo. We sneak into the village, which is by far less easy than it was when Sarutobi was Hokage. But of course we still manage. Not only that, we also locate Danzo and infiltrate the Root base he is at. Orochimaru then appears on Danzos desk, with only a bit of misplaced air. He looks like himself again, but with spinning Sharingan eyes. Danzo's eye goes wide and he opens his mouth, but only blood comes out. A red line appears on his throat and suddenly his blood is everywhere. Then he slumps back, his eye staring at the ceiling empty. I dispatch two more Root agents that try to interrupt. Orochiamru, covered in blood, starts laughing. And laughs, and laughs and laughs. I'm not sure if that is still laughter or sobbing. Then Orochimaru suddenly roars in rage, jumps up and stabs Danzo's corps over and over and over again. Seems like Orochimaru had really wanted to stab Danzo. Or this is just an Orochimaru thing, you never know with him. I'd be worried for Shisui's eye, but this will be erased once I die, so that is fine.

After a while Orochimaru picks himself up from the middle of the red stain that was once Danzo. He is painted red, dripping blood, flashing golden eyes and a manic grin. Then he body-flickers away. I follow him on a trail of dead bodies to where he murders first Utatane and then Mitokado, probably because they are the only living member's of Sarutobi's council at this point. Or rather were, past tense. Meanwhile I take care of the occasional shinobi who thinks they need to play hero and fight us. 

After Orochimaru has smeared Mitokado across the ground as well Tsunade shows up with a bang. As she is wont to do. The two of us barely dodge in time to avoid her earth shattering punch. As of right now, the person who has caused the most structural damage in out attack on Konoha is the Hokage herself. I will have to set something on fire soon to rectify that. Maybe the rubble of the building over there would do?

“What the fuck, Orochimaru?!”, screams Tsunade. She stands over the pit that she just punched into existence. Her fist is raised and ready to smash again. She looks mad. Orochimaru, however, is just madly grinning at her.

“Tsunade, long time no see! How are you doing on this fine day?”, he casually greets her, as if he wasn't covered from head to toe in blood.

“Why the fuck are you here killing my people?”, she screams back.

Orochimaru casually shrugs his shoulders. “Felt like a good day to finally do it. Now that I did though I have to wonder why I didn't kill those old fuckers before”

“Don't give me that crab Orochimaru! I know you, I've seen you high on revenge before! What did they do to deserve this?”

I would like to know that as well. But just to make things more interesting I light a bit of rubble on fire.

“You want to know what those old fuckers did to me, what fucking missions they sent me on, what fucking orders they gave me? Don't pretend you know don't already, you are the fucking Hokage! You have access to all the fucking files, don't tell me you didn't read mine!”

Tsunade looks conflicted for a second. Then she goes right back to being mad. I coax the flames into a bigger fire. So pretty.

“What the flying fuck are you ever on about, Orochimaru?!”

“Oh, are you doing such a bad job as a Hokage that you don't even know what the elders of your city got up to, Tsunade? Dan would have been so much better at that job.”

That gets an immediate reaction in the form of a scream and another earth shattering punch. “Don't you dare talk about Dan, you asshole!”, Tsunade screams and follows that with even more punches. Orochiamru is dodging all of them with the ease of someone who has fought her countless times in training. 

“Stop acting like you are the only one who grieves him, who has a right to grieve him. Dan was my fucking friend as well and I am sick and tiered of you pretending that you are the only one his death affected”, Orochimaru screams back. He seems to be losing what tenuous bit of composure he had. I give up on setting the rubble on fire. I can't compete in property damage with Tsunade and watch their fight. I'll have to set Konoha on fire next run. Strange, how Orochimaru's idea suddenly seams more appealing.

“Oh yeah, suddenly you feel grief for Dan?! Next you tell me Nawaki's death wasn't your fault?!”

That seems to hit Orochimaru hard, because he does not immediately scream back. Instead he turns to slowly, kicks of the ground to slowly, stumbles for the smallest part of a second and my sharingan shows me that he will be hit. Hit by one of Tsunades enraged, super-powered punches. A punch aimed to kill. 

My body moves on it's own. 

After all, it is still Sasuke's body Orochimaru is wearing. 

The last thing I see are Tsunade's wide, shocked eyes.

\-----

This time I do not wait for Orochiamru to come to me. I instead start walking towards Konoha immediately, avoiding the team they sent to intercept me or Sasuke. About half an hour from Konoha Orochimaru shows up. We don't talk about what happened. Instead we go in, switch places from last run and it is me who kills Danzo this time. I feel strangely hallow when his disembodied head hits the ground. I kneel next to it, pull the bandages back and there sits Shisui's eye, red and black and staring. I take utmost care removing it. Then I am holding it in my hand. What am I supposed to do with it now? I'm not going to destroy it, it's Shisui's eye after all.

“Do you have a container for this?” I ask Orochimaru. He looks up from the Root agent he has just put his sword through. “Sure, I always carry containers for body parts on me”, he says, like that is a normal thing to have. He throws me a storage scroll and from it I retrieve a whole buch of containers. When I look under the bandages on Danzo's arm and discover all the sharingan eyes there those containers come in handy. 

“What are we going to do with them?”, asks Orochimaru as I fill the containers. 

“Hm”, is all I say, because I honestly have no idea but I am not leaving them in this shithole, not this loop. 

“You know, I have been looking into cloning recently. The technology is not finished yet, but if you want me to I can eventually clone the people those eyes belonged to”

“Would they be themselves or someone new?”

“They wouldn't remember anything. A fresh start, from baby on if you like. Or from whatever other age. The bodies should have new souls and everything. Like an identical twin.”

“Should?”

“I said I'm still working on it. And also working on bodies that have no soul, for my own convenience. But something isn't adding up just yet”

“You will then give up Sasuke's body, when you have a new one made?”

“Sure, that is the goal”

“Hm” Getting Shisui back? And maybe some others? Whoever those eyes belonged to. That would be …. nice. I could raise them with Kisame, he would make a good parent. I always wanted a family.

“What do you need to do more research?”

Orochimaru grins.

That is how we spend their next loops. Killing Danzo in various ways, figuring out the most efficient, the sneakiest, the flashiest ones. Whatever time we have remaining before I succumb to my illness, with or without Orochimaru investing some time in a bit of healing, we spent in Orochiamru's old labs in Konoha. Whoever decided just to seal them but not destroy them did us a favour. Sometimes our loop is cut short by noisy Konoha nin, including Tsunade, but Orochimaru does not get in any more shouting matches. We learn how to best avoid the Konoha nin with time. But neither of us brings up what Tsunade said on that first killing Danzo loop. Until Orochimaru stops me at the beginning of a new loop.

“I have learned all I can from my labs in Konoha. The technique is still not complete, but I don't know what is missing and I think I should take a break. I want to talk to Tsunade this loop”

**Author's Note:**

> So, there. Have this piece of madness.
> 
> I haven't given this to my beta, because I want to post it before I lose my courage to do it.
> 
> Also, I do not make any profit with this, Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto.


End file.
